Black Lotus
by Alerzcup
Summary: Edge is a professional singer for the band hugs,he and Randy Orton are the main part of this band.Adam "Edge" didn't know about the exisistence of his father until he revealed his presence.After he got to meet him,he knew about a secret on their life...


**_Authors: Alerz and FreakOnEdge_**

**main character:Edge**

**Language:for all the ages no dirty language  
><strong>

**secondary:Lara,Destiny,Christian and Randy Orton**

**we DO NOT make money with this fan fiction but we've just created this story for respect us all,do not copy and make sure to review this story  
><strong>

**September 1st 2011**  
>"I think I'm done with it" Edge talked to Randy Orton,who cared about his career and he recognized that Edge is a good singer and the band can't be so stupid to make him away from them.<br>"Are you sure?" He asked once again,he wanted to be so persuasive.  
>"Yes I am and I'm sorry but I have to go now,take care my friend" he closed.<br>Edge was a performer singer for the band hugs and he has got a really nice voice,he loves singing but why he left?It's simple!He find a real deal,he is Andrew Lotus son and he has a destiny to go on,he is a superhero and he can use the arch very human being is going harder and he has to do something for his one knows about his second personality but If he is no as friendly as he could be,it's only because he cares about people and he can't be so stupid doing dad has never taken him for a walk or something but he knows that he has to do it,and he asked is just Black lotus….a superhero!Edge doesn't work by himself with him we can fin the lovely sarah stock a good engineer and his friend Joshua,a supercomputer man.  
>"Hello Adam,can you hear me?" The supercomputer started the session and Joshua appeared on the screen<br>"Yes Josh,what's going on?" He asked taking his cup of coffee off.  
>"We had an information from Nicholas Cohleman,we got the address of Hitching Vampires" –Hitching Vampires,really?- They were looking for it from ages<br>"Amazing!When we go?" He asked  
>"OH really,let me think…ehm next week!" the plan would be so dangerous for Vampire's leader Zodikos<br>"Victims background?"  
>"A girl named Lara Zikerman,she works for life&amp;mystery magazine" he opened his book and he told everything he was sure of<br>"Oh ok,I will be there to protect her" he assured  
>"Sarah is working now and I must inform her about this members of stock corporation didn't trust what we told about the vampire assault."<br>"Don't worry we are gonna end this situation so fast" he promised.  
>"Ok that's it see ya!" he closed.<br>Edge took his equipment and he walked to Lara.  
>"Hello,I must speak with miss Lara Zikerman…I got some info for the next magazine" He told a lie but he had to save her.<br>"Yes come in" it was Lara in person  
>"Who are you?" she asked "Please take a sit,and welcome to my office" she smiled gently<br>"My name is Edge,and I work for a rockband" he was talking but…  
>…she interrupted him "I know who you are but I can't take and interview of you now cause I got huge problems with human being" she said terrified.<br>"I know and I got this issues too." He confessed "either" her blame  
>"Yes If you can come to my home tonight I will explain everythiong,as you know I'm kinda busy everyday." Another lie<br>"Of course,I will" He left the office and he was thinking how to save her and how to end this story,but this is only the first part of this brutality.  
>Evening<br>"Mr Edge?" the beautiful redhead asked trapassing his door  
>"Oh miss Zikerman,welcome…please come in!he was so beautiful and friendly<br>"Hello my ears are here to hear" she smiled  
>"Well…" he started<br>"I know,you know about vampires right?" He opened his eyas,he was shocked and she knew about vampires?  
>"Ehm…I…yes" he admitted<br>"Okay,we can work togheter"  
>"yes we can"<br>"I'm sorry,but now I have to go"

_You shouldn't walk these streets alone_, he had told her, _it may be dangerous._  
>"Don't worry, Mr. Edge, I can take care of myself." She had told him with enough confidence for him to let her go, committed to her own thoughts and worries. She didn't know why she felt unsafe all of a sudden. All started a few weeks back, she felt tormented, oppressed by the creatures of the night. Lana knew that many vampires passed close to her house, lots of them made threats, felt threatened by the fact that she wanted to present to the world who they truly were. Who they were, how they lived…it was her dream, and her motivation. To see them coexist, live together with no fear. But that wasn't going to be an easy task.<br>Not now.  
>Then her mind wandered back to the man she had just met. He was just, perfect. Too perfect. Was she acting paranoid? Could be. But that man held some sort of…force that made her think. He was really beautiful, strong and confident.<br>She ran a hand through her hair and smiled. Facing the fog above her, and lost in thoughts, she walked home, unaware that she was being followed carefully by a slender shadow.

Once the silver pistol leaned down to the vampire's forehead, it developed a strange reaction. The vampire flinched as the girl watched him suffer.  
>"I know how this feels like," she told him, "burning from the outside and then it gets under your skin, burning, burning…until you can't take anymore."<br>He was suffering, but telling her nothing.  
>"So, who's ordering the attacks on 'Life&amp;Mystery'?" she asked again, rage growing.<br>"I…don't…know…"  
>"You were keeping an eye on our magazine headquarters," she informed. That surprised the vampire, due to her accurate information, "Now, <em>that<em>, my friend, sounds like something."  
>"You can't prove anything." He talked with such discernment, that it seemed he was on a position to negotiate.<br>"I don't need to," she smiled evilly, "because, as soon as you give me what I want, you're going down."  
>He kept silent, insolent.<br>"If you make me kill you, you'll not go alone."  
>The vampire trembled. When she was about to pull the trigger, her cell phone rang. The vampire sort of fainted due to the pain of the silver and the holy water on that gun.<br>The girl smirked and checked her cell phone. It was her best-friend, Lana.  
>"Yo, Lana. What's up, girl?"<br>"That's what I like about you," Lana started, happy voice, "you're always available."  
>The girl glanced at the injured vampire. "Actually, I'm in the middle of something here."<br>"I'm going to be quick, then. I need to tell you, I had an interesting night."  
>That was curious.<br>"Did your night had a guy in the middle?" she laughed.  
>"His name is Edge."<br>"Like winning the lottery, with no reward whatsoever."  
>"I only talked with him for a few minutes but, girl, you need to meet him. He's so amazing. And he knows about vampires, can you believe that?"<br>The friend raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's something we don't see every day. Is he hot or something?"  
>Lana laughed, "I know it sounds crazy, but he's hot. I can't even describe him."<br>"Oh God…"  
>"Destiny, don't be like that."<br>She smiled, "Ok, maybe I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."  
>"Well…there's just something about him…"<br>Destiny glanced once again at the vampire. He was waking up. She had to go.  
>"Listen, Lana, can we talk more calmly tomorrow? I'm working on something."<br>She sounded disappointed. "Oh, ok. See you tomorrow at the magazine."  
>"Will do. Bye!" she hang up.<br>Destiny was her name. She hunted down vampires. Bad vampires. And she loved it.  
>"Oh, hello, sunshine! You passed out on the exact moment you we're going to give me a name!"<br>"The hell I was! I'm not telling you nothin'!"  
>Destiny aimed for his heart.<br>A silence shot was heard.  
>It seemed like the vampire had passed out again. But whoever found the body wasn't going to make a big buzz around. The officers will take him as another rebel, or another drug addicted that was executed.<br>"It is said, 'I'm not telling you anything' you uneducated twat." Destiny spoke to his dead body. "Rotten in hell."  
>She left the alley where she was hiding with him. Nights unproductive like these made her furious and ashamed to be a part of them. But evil was everywhere. And she was here to stop them from growing. They had to learn not to mess with the 'Life&amp;Mystery' crew. And more importantly: they had to pay for their mistakes.<p>

Lana really wanted a long-call with Destiny, her best-friend and partner at 'Life&Mystery'. They've known each other for a long time and Lana trusted completely on her. Like herself, Destiny would stop at nothing to fulfill her goal, so they worked hard – but also had to deal with the consequences of messing with the people from the underground.  
>At some point of her journey, Lana wasn't quite sure if she heard a sound behind her. But she knew she was alone. Well, she thought she was…<br>"Oh, please, that's so old-school," she told to herself. "I'm not going to play dumb and ask who's there like those stupid girls in the movies. Because for one…I'm not scared."  
>"But you should be."<br>And she turned around to embrace the monster.

Edge was going to succeed and his essay to protect her was an hard month he was going to relax for hiself but monster never ever had fact,his friend Joshua had some call back with him and he was pissed off about this a Dad who don't care about you and you have to take your destiny and be a superhero for human people,but who cares about you?This was going now on his mind and he was disappointed but he had no choise.  
>"Black?" Joshua asked in the phone<br>"What?" he was upset "What do you want?"  
>"Listen I'm sorry about you and Lara,but you have to protect her for each and everyone,you got it?" why he was telling this?Who Lara was?<br>"I got it,and I'm still doing my job but I'm sleepy take care" he was closing but he talked again  
>Edge was thiking about her,she was really beautiful a nice body and her green eyes were really cool.<br>But the phone played again "Again?Who's this?I mean you gonna stop now Josh" but it wasn't Joshua "I'm sorry,I'm Lara…Lana…Miss Zikerman?" she asked gently  
>"Oh Miss Zikerman,you don't disturb myself…Do you have any problems?" he asked,he was happy to hear her on the had never believed in true love at first sight but with her was like that,a passion and a torrent love.<br>"Yeah,I'm finding a monster,would you come?" she asked taking her voice in a little bit mood  
>"Oh I'm coming…don't do anything bad Lara." He closed the phone,and weared a black lotus uniform like a arch was ready and his porche 911 a heartbeath he was there to protect woman from her destiny.<br>"He is called Mingus,he is a undead vampire and he works for the setta" she was a very smart lady.  
>"Good,is he strong?"He asked setting the Arrow in the arch.<br>"Probably,but don't you kill him now…cause I need to fing some info" she pleased  
>"Okay,but we won't be that close to him…am I right?" He asked<br>"You are"she took his hand and they walk away,they were going in the same direction,just to find the monster and see what they usually do. "Now look at me Lara,I have to take my equipment…don't do anything" he took her face into his hands and he looked at her.  
>"I promise" Black lotus walked until the porche and he took his equipment – I wish this is good to kill that fucking monster,I don't like to kill someone two time,I'm a superhero- he thinked.<br>"Lara?Lara?"He cried,he was terrified,were she was? "Black watch your back" a monster took her and she was trying to escape.  
>"Fucking bastard" He yelled his arch was the best thing going of that job,he setted it and the arrow follow the heart of the monster,killing was taking Lara and he had a fight with him but at some point she was able to kill him with a silver were a nice superhero-couple.<br>"I told you" He was angry ad disappointed "You can't fight that monsters" angry.  
>"yeah I know but I…" she was going to cry but he apologized "I'm sorry" she smiled<br>"Ok,Come with me…I'm gonna take you home.  
>"Yes" she sitted into his beautiful and rich car and she said nothing,she was really sorry.<br>"Don't be afraid with me,I wan't to protect you" he said,driving home.  
>"I know and I'm sorry but I'm a loser" she admitted "Loser" again.-Loser?Oh come on,she helped him to kill that monster,without her he was going to have a huge problems with him-<br>"You aren't" He opened the door and they were at her home. "You aren't"  
>"Thanks"she smiled "Maybe you are" she lied<br>"Me?" his voice was so hot "Oh geez"  
>"you look surprised" she sitted on her couch. He was getting closer. "So, did your friend Destiny really called me an asshole?" Edge couldn't believe how that ridicule punk vampire would tell such things to Lara. I mean, they were supposed to cooperate not create more fights.<br>"yes sometimes I hate my destiny" she laughed and she was closer to his lips  
>"She is a piece of work." And before both even realised, they were kissing. Long, deep, passionate.<br>"Oh your lips sound really hot" she smiled  
>"please don't touch me" she asked "Don't" she said he can't?She was scared?<br>"why?" he asked "I'm sorry If I hurt you"  
>"It's not that…I'm too dangerous and I can hurt you"<br>Dahahahahahaha he smiled so much  
>"You?Oh come on and why?"<br>"Because I'm a vampire,and because of that I won't kill you" she was serious  
>"You won't,you aren't a killer baby" he kissed her cheek<br>"Please…please!" she pleased.  
>"Oh no no no,I'm going nowhere."<br>"Oh."

_Did you like this story?If you did please review it and make sure to stury will be updated as soon as possible._


End file.
